


Jumpsuit

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: The Rumor of Us: Original College AU [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, F/F, oops i did it again, smluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: A post-TROU extra. Takes place about 2 years after the events of the first fic end.





	Jumpsuit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "pipeyna + "are you seriously wearing my jumpsuit?" by a darling Anon on tumblr. I hope you like it!

“Are you seriously wearing my jumpsuit?”

Piper turns around, stumbling a little, and grins at Reyna. “What?” she asks. “Is this too much?”

Reyna’s used to Piper doing weird things. Hell, she still steals toilet paper from frat parties. But being dressed in one of Reyna’s least-Piperish outfits when Reyna comes out of the shower? That’s a new one.

“You look like a lunatic,” Reyna says. “God, I forget how short you are until you put on something of mine.”

“I’m not that short!” Piper argues, but the argument fails hard when she tries to walk forward and trips over the ends of the pants. “I refuse to acknowledge that.”

“That’s fine,” Reyna replies, helping Piper up, “because I’ll acknowledge it for you.”

Piper rolls her eyes and hikes up the pants, and Reyna does her best not to mercilessly mock her.

“It’s your fault for what you did to my shirt,” Piper grumbles. “You ripped it in half.”

“Excuse me!” Reyna replies. “You’re the one who ran in here at midnight demanding I fuck you senseless for as long as humanly possible.”

Piper pouts and, damn it, it’s so goddamn adorable that Reyna wants Piper to put a bag over her head so she can’t influence Reyna like this. “I had a very hard day and I humbly requested that my very hot girlfriend soothe me physically.”

“Which, in your case, means having so many orgasms you lose count.”

Piper shrugs. “I mean, it’s not like you didn’t get something out of it.”

Reyna can’t stop the blush that goes across her cheeks. “Y-yeah,” she says, “that was new. Awesome, though.”

Piper grins, then bops Reyna on the tip of her nose. “See? I told you the strap on would be fun for everyone.”

“You don’t have any right to be haughty when you look like an eight year old wearing their mothers clothes.”

Piper laughs. “Oh, so now you have a mommy kink?”

“Would you – god, Piper, I hate you.” Reyna drops her head in her hands. “Why do I do these things to myself?”

“Blame that first day of school, when I seduced you with my wiles in a shitty frat party and you knew you could never get away from me.” She bats her eyelashes.

Reyna raises an eyebrow. “That first night when all I did was walk into the room and you jumped me? Oh, I think we all know who seduced who.” She winks.

“See, now, you can’t do that,” Piper says, looking a little miffed, “because now you’re being hot and I just have to…” She takes off the jumpsuit. “See? Look what you made me do. I’m naked again.”

“Oh, yeah,” Reyna laughs, “like that’s the worst thing to happen to you.” She walks up and slides a hand into Piper’s hair. “You need to fix that undercut, babe. It’s getting too long.”

Piper rolls her eyes. “I’ll take care of it.”

“The blue has faded. It’s kind of green now.”

Piper groans. “Stop getting on me and start getting on me, if you know what I mean.”

Reyna pulls Piper’s legs out from under her, tossing her on the bed. She pulls her jersey off, throwing it on her bed. “You know you’ll be late for class, right?”

“Choosing between you and a lecture on the sociological influence of art?” Piper says, pulling the tie on Reyna’s shorts. “It’s a difficult choice, but you’ll still win.”

Licking her lips, Reyna leans down to Piper’s ear. “I always win.”

“See, now you’re making your athleticism sexy, and that’s just not -”

Reyna shuts her up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ...oh no I did the TROU thing again.


End file.
